Cas and the Turtle Toy
by FictionMaid
Summary: A fluffy Destiel fic about Cas being confused about human toys, then Dean helps him out (with kisses and hair tugging) T to be safe haha.


**Cas and the Turtle** **Toy**

**Fluffy Destiel**

**Hi there, this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me .**

** It's mostly just fluff with a few kisses and cute touchy feely adorableness ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL THOUGH I WISH I DID OH GOD** **THE THINGS I WOULD DO BWAHAHA**

**AAANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :3**

It was the day after a hunt and Dean felt he needed a day off; in his mind, a couple of beers and the box set of Doctor Sexy would suffice. However Sam insisted he go food shopping instead; this was not his primary desire. Luckily for Dean, Cas was more than willing to accompany him on the tedious excursion.

"Dean."

The hunter swivelled around to face the angel who was intensely staring at a turtle plush toy.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand what this is for. Does it have function?" The angel's eyes narrowed with confusion.

Dean made a small chuckle into his jacket collar and ruffled his hair- Cas was being his adorable, innocent self and Dean just couldn't help but smile.

"That's a kid's toy Cas, you know, to play with," Cas tilted his head, still confused.

"But, why would a child enjoy playing with a fake animal, why can't they ravish in Gods real creations rather than fashion fake ones?"

Dean gave a toothy smile.

"Well.."

He began, not knowing how to debate with an angel who'd made a fairly valid point.

"Erm..well it's a human thing- I guess we'd rather sit on our ass with a fake turtle than move our legs and go find a real one."

Dean shifted on his feet and smiled once again; he found he explained a lot to Cas about the world. Castiel stroked the toy and squished its bean filled belly, Dean could see that Cas liked the turtle.

"D'you want it Cas?" The angel looked away from the toy and met Dean's gaze; his eyes were a luminous blue, like his grace poured out of them in a pool of silver and oceanic azure. They were so beautiful. Dean looked away to avoid an intimate staring competition, he simply licked his upper lip and smiled once more.

"I do believe the feel of this turtle is more satisfying to the touch, and of course it does not require sustenance to stay alive."

Cas looked down.

"But our money needs to be spent on useful things, I do not require such a toy.."

He went to place the turtle back on the shelf but Dean grabbed his wrist softly,

"Cas, I'll buy you the turtle if you want it."

_Cas was too cute today_, Dean thought.

Dean worked his hand up to the angel's soft palm and let his fingers thread loosely through Cas'; the small turtle enclosed within the collision. Cas backed up against the shelf as Dean ran his other hand through his dark, messy hair- the contact made Cas' head lull back into a row of soft marine creatures.

"Cas, why'd you have to be so God damn cute?"

"Well Dean I-" Dean indicated that it was rhetorical, so Castiel stopped trying to make a logical explanation.

The hunter continued to thread his fingers through Cas' hair as he leaned into the nape of his neck, nipping at it softly; allowing his breath to warm the angel's collarbone. Dean slowly moved up to Cas' ear and gave it a gentle nibble; the angel moved his hand to Dean's waist and pulled his hips closer to his own- Dean gave a smirk.

The hunter worked his way to Cas' mouth, feeling the shape of his jawbone, his stubble and his smooth, angelic skin brushing against his. He planted a few short kisses on his mouth, then roughly grabbed Cas' hair, landing his lips hard upon the angel's. The angel's lips parted and dean let his tongue dominate Castiel's mouth; their heads turned in unison and Dean furrowed his eyebrows with frustrated passion. Castiel's hand quickly moved up towards Dean's head and he eagerly latched onto his hair, pushing his lips harder onto the hunter's.

The turtle dropped to the floor as the two mean embraced each other; Cas had both arms on top of Dean's shoulders and hooked around his neck, while Deans traced up and down the Angel's body with a heated desire. Dean grinded his hips against Castiel's and he eagerly pushed their bodies together- pinning Cas against the shelf with such force that it began to lift slightly. _Here they were_, Dean thought,_ in the middle of the toy section in a public supermarket, making out_. Dean couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than having a heated make-out session with his angel, he payed no mind to the looks they received from concerned parents leading their children from the isle- he didn't care, all he cared about was Cas.

Suddenly, in the middle of another messy kiss, Dean pushed so hard against the angel that the shelf came crashing down- Dean landing on top of the celestial being in a bed of soft animals.

"Oops," Dean breathed out- his heart so fast from his impulses.

"Dean..." Castiel said with quick breaths,

"I suggest we leave this store, I believe the staff will not appreciate the mess we have made." Dean smiled down at the angel.

After a couple more messy kisses, the angel and the hunter ran from the store, hand in hand, with a small turtle hidden in Castiel's trench pocket.

**I know it was incredibly short but I wrote it at about 1am and ya know. ** **Please give me feedback (not too harsh I may cry) I hope you squealed like I did while writing it ha.**


End file.
